


A Different Song

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prison setting, Top Rick, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different this time. Something different about the way Daryl stands before Rick undressed and needing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pure smut :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

There's something different this time. There's something different about the way Daryl stands before Rick with no shirt on under his vest and his pants undone, his cock peeking out. There is no fear in those blue diamond eyes, there is no apprehension. When Rick looks up from the old paperback he's reading his body is immediately flushed with want. The way Daryl is removing his clothes reminds him that yes there must be a God somewhere, even if he's turned his back on them. He's naked now, glowing in the candlelight of their prison cell, his skin toned, looking like a masterpiece carved from stone. He's confident in exposing himself to Rick's watchful eye. Rick's breathing deepens, there is no strong pull of lust, only the distinct feeling of awe. Daryl has never come to him this boldly before, he has never disrobed this blatantly, he certainly has never crawled on to their cot slowly like he's hunting prey out in the woods. 

Rick is frozen in place, the old novel he's reading still clutched in his hands. He's been hard ever since he looked up to see his lover half undressed before hm. He's always had to do the disrobing himself, slowly as not to scare the timid man or make him flinch. So when Daryl carefully removes the book from his hands and pulls at the hem of his shirt whispering, "Lose it." he's totally lost for words and breath. His boxers come next and are thrown into some corner along with the book. Daryl settles himself in his lover's lap and tilts his head, a wicked smile coloring his face. He's usually so angry looking, so protective of himself around the others. Rick knows he loves their group but there's still a wall keeping everyone slightly on the outside of himself. That's just the way Daryl operates, doesn't mean he cares any less. But here in Rick's lap he looks in control, he looks happy, he looks like he's always been the one to initiate their couplings. Leaning forward he presses his lips against Rick's temple while his fingers trace along his collarbone. The touch is barely there but it's enough to add a little more fuel to the burning flame settling in Rick's bones. Another kiss to each cheek and a cute little lick to his nose makes the leader giggle and he'll admit it too. Daryl chuckles with him and places Rick's arms around his waist. He mouths at Rick's neck, alternating between nips and licks. When Rick moans he bites down, making sure his mark is left behind. He kisses Rick then, it's slow and wet and so thorough that it curls Rick's toes, hardens his dick further, and pushes a moan out of him that he's sure is much too loud for such close quarters.

Both sets of hands launch into motion on the others body. Hands palmed at chests, clawed at backs, squeezed at sides, tangled in hair. Then as quick as it started it stopped. They look at each other both shadowed by the flickering light. Daryl's body quivers with pent up energy and Rick's body answers in kind. He pulls Daryl closer to feel down the expanse of his back down to his ass. Daryl laid his head on Rick's shoulder as he took his time kneading the toned, perfect mounds of skin. Every once in a while Daryl would use his nose to nuzzle under his leader's chin, his scarce beard adding more spine tingling sensation. In these moments Rick would squeeze the mounds of flesh harder just to hear Daryl moan again and he did. It wasn't outlandish or dramatic, it was just tiny sounds and huffs of breath that gave away his pleasure. 

Rick found early on in their relationship that he liked this, Lori had always tried to put on a show. She would scream and would repeat his name over and over, like Jesus himself was fucking her not him. He was even sentenced to the couch once when he suggested as politely as he knew how that maybe she could tone it down just a little. Well, that got him no sex and their living room couch for almost a month. So Rick was grateful for Daryl's little groans and gulps of air, they were cute but and did not unman him in any way. Hell, nothing could unman his love. He was the toughest man ever put on this earth before and after the dead started walking. Giving Daryl a heavy kiss to his head he spread his cheeks open, displaying him. Daryl twitched and reached for the lube they always kept under one of the pillows, popped the cap and thumped it against Rick's chest. Taking the bottle he let one cheek go to grab it, spread Daryl back open and let the lube trail down his crack. The gunman took a finger and teased it around the small opening, occasionally letting his fingernail catch on the rim. That always drove the hunter crazy. He then switched up letting the pad of his middle finger press in but not fully enter. Daryl pushed his hips back, chasing him but Rick held him in place, snuggled happily against his chest and neck. 

Finally he let his finger journey down further, reveling in the way Daryl swallowed up his finger without much resistance. 

"Just one darlin, or two?"

"One. Wanna feel ya, need the stretch." He felt around a bit more, pushing at the insides of his lovers entrance. It never failed to amaze him how his insides felt to the touch, smooth and warm, it kind of reminded him of warm blankets just coming out of the dryer when wrapped around you to shield from the chill. After a few minutes Daryl was getting restless, nuzzling constantly at the warm flesh of his lover. Rick knew he wouldn't be able to hide that beard burn, he was proud of it. Smug even. He would enjoy sporting his lover's attention around even after they were through for the night. He drew his finger out slowly and Daryl got up to lay beside him, spreading his legs wide and fisting his cock slowly. It wasn't long before Rick was settled between those strong thighs, ready to feast upon the man he trusted with his soul and the lives of his children. 

His lover looks magnificent this way, his long hair fanned out across the pillow and away from his face. Rick could see every emotion playing across those handsome features, the shift of his eyes, they pleaded with him to come hither, to be a part of him. Now and forever if they could help it. Rick leaned down on his forearms to match Daryl's lips with his own and pushed his hips forward, rocking easily into him. Daryl's arms flew up to wrap around his neck, his feet planted firmly on the cot to offer more of himself and make sure Rick hit his sweet spot every time. They moaned in unison, a sweet chorus of erotic notes and music. No one else was meant to hear this, this time of love was just only for them. An act that was more than just fucking tonight, it was a promise that no matter what happened in the next hour, no matter what day break brings them, their souls will never willingly part. They would die first for the pain of that separation would destroy them both. 

Rick starts slow, his hips moving forward and Daryl chasing after him like he's never going to come back. They kiss at each other, every available surface, leaving no part of the other unloved. Rick moans, a low rumbling in his throat while Daryl teeths at his lips to keep quiet. It's heaven inside this man, there is no sense of obligation but dedication. If things were different he would marry his hunter right here, right now. Let their little prison cell be witness to the love growing and blossoming between them. The air they share is wet but not suffocating, it is never a bad thing to be this close to his lover. It is never wrong to have him laid out on his back so gracefully, looking like the angel stitched on his vest. It is never wrong hearing him whisper, whine and beg to him. "More. Rick. Please... _Fuuuck"_

Rick speeds up, trying to give Daryl everything he asks for. In his hurry he pulls out too far and slips from Daryl's hole. They laugh quietly together, "Oops." Daryl smiles lovingly at him, "Don' matter, get back in me... Need ya." And how can Rick refuse him anything he asks for. He slides back in carefully and continues his strokes, his hips increasing in speed and pressure against Daryl's prostate. There's a many "Yeah's and fuck's" dripping from Daryl's mouth as his nails trail down Rick's back, he shudders at the pure lustful feeling of those nails catching between his shoulder blades. 

Rearing back he lifts one of the hunter's legs,sets it on his shoulder and leans forward bending him damn near in half. Daryl hisses, the change of position rolling his eyes back. One hand grabs the sheets, the other squeezes Rick's upper arm. They share wet kisses, their lips smacking together hotly and repeatedly. They moved together like a well oiled machine which wasn't ever really surprising, they had been glued to each other long before their relationship became psychical. Covered in sweat they slide against each other, both so close to the edge as Rick plowed them along further. Daryl broke their kiss to gasp and moan, it was the sweetest sound Rick would ever want to hear. His keening yet another note added to their song. The leader kissed all over his face, open mouthed kisses, all but slobbering over his man. 

Rick pounded in deeper, his thrusts becoming erratic. Daryl met him hit for hit, the cot under them threatening to break apart. The sound of springs creaking was sure to be heard and obvious but they couldn't stop, wouldn't slow down for anything. Their song is reaching it's inevitable climax, the last verse swirling around them and bringing them closer to that sweet painful fall. 

It wasn't long before Daryl was gasping and cumming, cursing and clamping down on Rick's warm length. His whole body shook with the force of it, his release spurting white between them only from the friction of Rick's abs against his throbbing member. Rick wasn't far behind, his orgasm catching in his loins and exploding through his lover, inside of him and out. They were soaked in each others release, sweat and adoration. Daryl's leg slid limp from his shoulders, Rick slumped down blanketing himself over the other man's body. With some effort the bowman wrapped his arms around Rick and pressed small tired kisses to Rick's curled hair. It took them both a minute to calm down, to bring this song to its end but once Rick pulled out and laid squeezed in beside Daryl, he was pulled in close. He laid his head on Daryl's broad chest and hummed contently, Daryl chuckled and damn near giggled himself. Though he wouldn't admit it, Dixon's don't giggle so he won't say anything. Peeking up at him Rick could see Daryl in the last few flickers of the candle, Daryl was stunning in his satisfaction. He looked entirely pleased.

"Guess we'll clean up later?" Rick asked trailing his fingers through Daryl's cum. Catching a bit on his finger he brought it to his mouth and licked it off. He could never get over how he tasted, an interesting mixture of man and woods. 

"I sure as hell ain't movin', ya broke me."

Rick plucked him feigning offense, "I did not!"

"Whatever ya say..."

Rick shook his head, "Love you."

"Love ya too darlin'"

There was something different this time around, Rick ponders it and is stumped. Maybe Daryl was finally ready to be truly open with him, maybe Daryl was accustomed to them by now. Who knows. It's not hard for Rick to decide he likes this change of pace, likes Daryl initiating and wanting him without holding back. He enjoyed watching his rough lover be so at ease and relaxed. He definitely wasn't complaining about Daryl's fingers running through his damp hair, that was new and so nice. His eyes began to droop, his breathing slowing down into sleep. With a kiss above Daryl's heart and feeling one answered against his forehead he settles down with his love. This was quite a different song they orchestrated tonight, a different melody all together. Everything before certainly wasn't bad, but this seemed like a new chapter for them, a cracked door being swung wide open. He was eager to see what other songs they would weave under their candlelight, each just as amazing and fulfilling as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome! Kudos and comments as well. Thank you!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: BriannaNicole1963


End file.
